1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic compound decomposing method having a small load on an environment and with a high decomposition ratio and preferable composition amount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various substances are pointed out as having a high possibility to become environmental hormones causing a new environment problem such as bisphenol A which is a raw material of plastic, phthalate ester contained in plastic as plasticizer, dioxin generated when waste is burnt, and nonyl phenol which is a surface active agent exhausted from factories and households.
A significant amount of the aforementioned organic compounds is already mixed in the ambient atmosphere, water, and soil. These chemical compounds cannot easily be decomposed in the ecological system. Accordingly, it is expected that these compounds are widely diffused in the entire world through the water circulation and the food chain for a long period of time. This is considered to bring about contamination of the atmosphere, water, and soil, affecting the human body. To cope with this, a technique for purifying the aforementioned organic compounds is strongly required.
For purifying the aforementioned organic compounds, there have been suggested a so-called bio-remediation method for decomposing organic materials by the microbes in the soil and a method for decomposing organic compounds contained in water using supercritical water as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 10-84947.
However, the bio-remediation has a problem that the organic compound decomposition speed is slow and it is necessary to continuously supply nutriments for microbes until the organic compound decomposition is complete. There is also a problem that dead bodies of microbes remain after the organic compound decomposition is complete. Moreover, the method for decomposing organic compounds in water using supercritical water requires a large-scale facility and a plenty of energy and cannot be implemented in practice because of the low decomposition capability.